Radar based collision warning systems are becoming prevalent in today's vehicles. Such systems detect vehicles or objects to the front, rear and sides of a vehicle to alert the driver of a close object or vehicle that could cause an imminent collision.
However, such radar based collision warning systems are permanently installed as part of the vehicle electronics.
What is needed is a portable collision warning system that may be adapted to any vehicle including the aftermarket for older vehicles.